nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Yamanaka Itsumo
'Character First Name' Itsumo 'Character Last Name' Yamanaka 'IMVU Username' ShadowValcore 'Nickname (optional)' Itsy(For those who know her personaly), Yonshigakure Panda, ' 'Age 23 'Date of Birth' 04/04/--'' 'Gender' ''Female 'Ethnicity' Yonshigakure 'Height' 5' 3" 'Weight' 110 'Blood Type' AB 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' Small scar on the back of her Left sholder gotten at Age 11 from a Kunai thrown at close range by her father for not wanting to train. Scar on her lower back from Chunin Exam Team Exam when she was fighting with her teammats. "Love is Pain" Tattooed on her upper chest to repersent that to know love you must know pain first. something that she belives due to her fathers way of thinking. 'Affiliation' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Itsy is a warmhearted person she doesn't mind working with others to help make sure the group is better then the individual however she is cold hearted when someone threatens her village or her family. known as the panda ninja due to her beauty and her deadlyness she is a perfect combination of nice and mean. She is focused on training herself and others to be better and thus is what she spends most of her time doing. Her personality would best be discribed as one of a shinobi because she knows what her duity is and where her loyalty lies and has never and will never forget that. 'Behaviour' Itsy is a well trained and duityful ninja though she has a playful and joking side when she is among friends she will switch in a moments notice into fuced and ready to kill. she is a hunter-nin so most of her time is spent hunting down Nin who have become Missing and when she is not she is fallowing her duities as head of the Yamanaka Clan in Yonshigakure and teaching the younger members the ways of the Yamanaka Clan. Itsy's beahvoir around guys is more standoffish she doesn't take well to being hit on at all due to her focus being on protecting her village and family. 'Nindo (optional)' "I only look cute.....I'm extreamly deadly." "Who am I? I'm the panda" 'Summoning' Itsy has a rare panda summon it was granted to her through paractice and determination as well as her likeness and personality being considered a panda. '' 'Bloodline/Clan' Yamanaka 'Ninja Class Kage '''Element One N/A 'Element Two' N/A 'Weapon of choice' Kunai 'Strengths' stamina, genjutsu, intelligence, 'Weaknesses' taijutsu, Medical, speed, 'Chakra colour' purple 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 20 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):10 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):1 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each):1 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total:57 'Jutsu List' 'E-Rank' Genjutsu Release Rope Escape Technique Body Replacement Technique Clone Technique Transformation Technique 'D-rank' Mind Release: Mind-Body Capture Tecnique Formation_Ino-Shika-Cho Demonic_Illusion:_Hell_Viewing_Technique Chakra_Sensing_Technique 'C-Rank' Mind Release: Yamanaka Clan Telepathy Mind Release: Mind Body Switch Technique Mental Barricades Demonic_Illusion:_False_Surroundings_Technique 'B-Rank' MindRelease: Mind Derangement Technique Mind Release: Mind Clone Switch Technique Mind Release: Mind Body Disturbance Technique Shadow Clone Technique Body Flicker Technique 'A-Rank' Mind Release:Mind Confusion Technique Genjutsu: Bringer-of-Darkness Technique UnRanked- Mind Puppet Switch Technique 'Allies' 'Enemies' 'Background Information' Birth-10 Acadamy Years Itsy was born of the Yamanaka Clan She was the only female born that year with in the Yamanaka Clan. She was also the First born child of the Leader of the Yamanaka Clan in Village of Youshigakure. with the exception of her birthright she was pretty much a normal child for the younger child hood. at the age of five Itsy started training with her father and cousins to prepare for the acadamy that she would start the fallowing year to represent her family in the Acadamy once more. Itsy would train hard to make her father proud but saddly when he was not around she would pull herself away from the others and just watch them from the outside studying them and how they moved and thought. She was using her mind to remember each other their movements and when they would start training she would work harder to prove she was the best by using their weakness and way of moving against them. Itsy never cared if she hurt them or not it was her eagerness to please her father that pushed her to do what she had to to make him proud of her. At the age of six Itsy was accepted into the Youshigakure Shinobi Acadamy and begain to train with in the school as well as at home. She was one of the best students in the Acadamy her year but she was anti social according to her instructors and she didn't work well with others unless she had no other choice. She would still sit on the outside of the groups and watch them especially when they would train or play during breaks her mind was always working or being shoved into books learning more about the diffrent clans, natures and Jutsu types wile she was at school and when she was home the training would begin again teaching her to control her body and mind making them one teaching her how to feel for her conciusness and about her spiritual energy. Her Father made sure by by the age of 7 that she could do the simplest of her clan jutsu and wile she was home her father made her practice her accadamy Jutsu more as well. Itsy wouldn't mind the intense training it made her excel in Genjutsu as well as in Hand seals with all of her practice and studying made her Intelligence and Mind alble to handle more. at the age of ten Itsy was introduced to a New student Nobu Akamachi into their class he was older then herself but he was from a clan that had a great history with her own so she found alot more in common with him. Itsy didn't mind this at all and she went through the graduation exam When Itsy graduated the Acadamy at the age of ten with flying colors and was put into a three person squad with Nobu and Kaito Kaminari someone she had grown to know because of Nobu however the lucked out and got one of the stictest Sensei they could have gotten. Omorochi Tensai. 10-12 Adventures and Pain Itsy and the others would be in for a world of pain their first day of practice he would beat the crap out of them with booken teaching them how to make their body to be strong then they would train untill they would almostdrop and then Itsy would go home and train with her father as well as with her Sensei it made things easier on her sensei because she had stuch a strict father that Itsy was vary focused on her training and was getting double the training of her fellow teammates. Wile Itsy was not on missions with her squad she spend most of her time with her Father and Cousins training inside the Yamanaka Family compound. Itsy was extreamly dedicated because not only was her Family counting on her to endore but also was her village. This was her home to protect and that was what was burnt into her head. At the Age of eleven Itsy was coming home from a Mission she was covered from head to toe in mud after one of her teammates failed to catch her body and it feel into the mud. She wanted nothing more then to shower before starting to train with her family her father would have it and as Itsy turned to walk away she was hit in the sholder with a kunai from close range. Itsy was furius but with her injury still active and covered in mud she begain to train with her father. by the time she went to a medical ninja to help with the wond she had lost alot of blood she was told to rest for a two weeks but Itsy refused and left for a mission two days later. Itsy would live and train harder the Scar on her sholder remeinded her that her loyalty is not to herself but to the village and her family above all else. She would work hard and at the age of twelve would travel with her squad to take the chunin exam being held that year. Her team was focused and though Itsy was set in her mind she was having fun with the other teammates. This was the first time in her life were she had friends that could understand and keep focused with her as well as laugh and have fun sometimes to make it worth being around people. They now understood why she was always in her mind and didn't judge her. Itsy and her team would pass the First round of the chunin exams though with vary difficult time and most of her team was on their death bed. Itsy's body took major damage from one of her teammates slipping and attacking the jounin wile she was still in mind transfer with him thus causing her own body to take the full damage as well as the Jounin. However they all managed to recover and going into the Second round of the Chunin Exams the one v one battles would become quite dificult but enjoyable for Itsy. She watched as her Team mates won thir first stage and She was up aginst someone she had like to talk with in the acadamy, Soudi namikaze She faught strong and didn't give up the fight and ended up passing her First round with out getting and injory. Itsy was sad and torn when her teammate fought someone she had a crush on in the second round but was happy when her teammate won. Itsy would go into the second round of the Exams and Also win the round again with out much struggle. and in the third round she laughed as she didn't know what else to do. Making Chunin be happy. ''' '''12-16 Chunin Time Itsy would continue to train her butt off as she helped teach at the acadamy it was strange about her that she was always kinda and soft hearted with the children but her insticts to kill when someone threatened them or the village was incredible the other Chunin nicknamed her the Panda due to her protective nature of her home. The name stuck with her and shortly after she began wearing white and black instead of just black the children loved this and Itsy slowly begain to warm up more. Though her focus and determination did not stop there. Itsy would continue to train with her Chunin team as well as with her father. This would continue for the next few years Nothing major would happen just Teaching at the Acadamy training and then Missions when she was called for them. When itsy was fourteen her father started to become ill so her focus was also on helping train the younger members of her clan as well as her duities outside of her family.Itsy was fifteen and still teaching at the Acadamy when her mother came to the school to get her. She dismised her class and headed back to the family compound to find her father laying on his futon weak. She knew he had been sick for awhile now but still he had not listened to doctors and was vary ill more so now. As Itsy kneeled next to her father he said something to her that rang through her head forever after that. "Your going to take my place now Itsumo you are the future of our clan and you will do well my daughter never forget were you loyalties lie or where your focus should be. You have made me a proud father now leave me." Itsy would leave her father those words ringing in her mind and with in two days her father had passed. Itsy was now the Leader of her Clan in Yonshigakure and her mind was fuzzy she had more on her plate then before but it was alright for her. Then she got the news that she was going to enter to become a Jounin so her next full year would be dedicated to learning the ways and path of a Jounin. When she turned sixteen Itsy would become a Jounin. 16-23 Jounin To hunter ''' '''Now a Jounin Itsy would look to the future of her Clan she had no intentions of marrying or stoping being a shinobi just to bare children she was completly focused on her duites. She took on maltipul squads of Chunin and Itsy would keep training her hardest wile she had those squad. At the age of Ninteen Itsy would be summoned to become a Hunter-Nin and she would work her butt of traveling to other villages and through thick forests to become one of the most famus Hunter-Ninja's from the village of Yonshigakure. Itsy would still keep to making sure that her family was taken care of while she was away on missions. Itsy would be called back to the village when Nobu becam kage and she laughed softly as she stod their at the age of 22 and recived the news. Now Serving a New Kage will start a new chapter in Itsy's Life that will come later on in this story. Hunter to Kage 'Roleplaying Library' Yonshi Gate RP 06-07-13 Yonshi Gate RP 06-12-13 Contract with Yonshigakure 6/25/13 Yonshi Gate RP 6/26/13 Yonshigakure Gate RP 7-1-13 Kiyomis prego attack phase - Yonshi - 7/11/13 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.)) Category:Yonshigakure